


Freno

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [Viñeta] Kanon se levanta cada mañana con el pantalón de dormir medio bajado. Saga amanece día tras día a punto de confesar un secreto. [Este fic puede enmarcarse tanto en universo canon como en AU.]





	Freno

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Freno**

 

« Se me está yendo de las manos. » Las mismas que veo ante mis ojos, cuyas palmas mojadas y dedos doblados en forma de garras diríanse de un animal, de una bestia, más que del muchacho de catorce años que soy. El agua se escurre de entre ellas, ese torrente inmisericorde que no es capaz de arrastrar con ella los pensamientos impuros que azotan mi mente cada vez que te tengo cerca.

«Debo poner freno a todo esto.» Alzo la vista que mantenía fija en la pila y te veo, estás frente a mí, me miras con ojos de cordero degollado, como si cada aliento de mi respiración fuese un pecado mayor que el que cometo cada noche. No eres tú. Soy yo frente al espejo contra el que acabo de apoyar esa misma palma que es al mismo tiempo criminal y testigo mudo de mis instintos más bajos. Sí, soy yo, tus ojos jamás se rebajarían a mostrar arrepentimiento por nada. Quizás por dentro te ahogarías en un mar de dudas como yo lo hago desde hace ya...

¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya?

No quiero ni saberlo, no quiero recordar el día en que me di cuenta de que comenzaba a verte como algo más que... mi hermano.

Mi hermano.

Un murmullo a mi espalda delata tu presencia. La puerta del baño se abre y te cuelas dentro como cada mañana. No dices nada, no te acercas a mí, actúas como si no existiera. Traes los pantalones caídos por debajo de la cadera. El hueso que sobresale y la línea que anuncia la proximidad de tu pelvis se declaran anárquicos y se muestran dispuestos a seducirme también a plena luz del día. Si no fuera porque... diría que intentas poner a prueba mi libido provocando una insana reacción en mí. Pero no, tú no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien te dejó el pantalón así. Me apuesto lo que sea a que piensas que se te ha bajado porque das demasiadas vueltas en la cama.

Me pregunto si...

Me pregunto si sabes que cada noche mis manos se cuelan entre tus ropas durante unos instantes hasta que el arrepentimiento y la lógica ponen freno a mis impulsos. Me pregunto si notas cómo estrujo tu camiseta entre mis dedos y la alzo en rebelión hasta más arriba de tus costillas. Sí, esos estremecimientos que agitan tu profundo descanso son producto de la osadía que cometo en forma de caricias que invaden ciertos tramos de tu cuerpo. Cada vez que te despiertas y ves que tu pantalón ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas descendiendo más abajo de tus caderas no es porque necesites una nueva prenda porque esta te queda grande. Es mi culpa, Kanon. Soy yo quien no tiene en consideración tus sentimientos ni el pudor suficiente para detenerse en seco y acabar con todo esto.

Soy incapaz de apartarme de ti aunque cada día procuro alejarme un poco más.

Me miras de reojo, lo veo en el espejo, que ahora muestra el reflejo de dos muchachos idénticos que se encuentran ya demasiado cerca, uno detrás del otro. Te has acercado demasiado para reclamar espacio frente a la pila y tu mirada examina la mía. Se han clavado la una en la otra. Y eso es algo que no debí dejar que sucediese.

Porque ahora no encuentro motivo para no girarme, para no quedar de cara a ti, atrapado entre el mármol y tu presencia. No veo razón por la que no debiera rodear tu cintura con mis manos y atraerte hacia mí hasta...

Tu expresión es ambigua; se muestra entre somnolienta e inquieta. Somos gemelos y estamos unidos por algo que nadie excepto nosotros podrá llegar a entender jamás, pero reconozco que eres imprevisible y, aunque en ocasiones anticipo tus reacciones, pocas veces sé lo que realmente estás pensando.

–Creo que necesito pantalones nuevos. –Tu voz suena entre ronca y perezosa. Es normal, te acabas de levantar y todavía no te encuentras en plenas facultades–. Se me caen todos los días desde hace ya... Mira cómo aparezco cada mañana.

Señalas tu cintura, ese tramo de piel que tu camiseta no acierta a tapar porque es demasiado corta y tu pantalón medio caído deja al descubierto. No paramos de crecer Kanon. Quizás sí empieza a quedarnos chica la ropa. Pero si tú supieras...

Suspiro sin saber qué añadir a tu conclusión. No puedo confesar... Quisiera hacerlo... Hoy es otra de las mañanas en que me levanté dispuesto a decirte...

–A no ser que... no se bajen solos.

 


End file.
